Fanfiction for real re-write
by Tenshi Yaku
Summary: When get's bored she goes on FanFiction for something to read when she find's something that catches her eye "when Lisanna come's back from the 'Dead' Lucy is kicked out of team Natsu and leave's Fairy Tail and when she come's back as the 'Dragon slayer of all' she finds out that sabertooth is not all that bad Stlu rolu Fanfic" Lucy is heart broken so she ask Natsu and he said...
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

'UGH I so bored maybe I should read' I thought to myself. I got up and walked over to my bookshelf, I looked around but couldn't find any books I haven't red, 'first I run out of book's to read, now my food is gone and rent is due next week…. you know what levy told me that there is a place I can read some good books' so I got on my Laptop and looked up some Fanfiction.

As I was reading I found something that I like it was a story about me.

'when Lisanna comes back from the 'Dead' Lucy is kicked out of team Natsu and leave's Fairy Tail and when she comes back as the 'Dragon slayer of all' she finds out that sabretooth is not all that bad Stlu rolu Fanfic' as I was reading this Fanfiction I was thinking 'what if this really happened… I mean the part where I get really strong is cool but the kicked out part?' i close my laptop and look at my hand where the pink Fairy Tail mark is "no… I don't think they would"

Time skip next day (still Lucy)

As I was walking down the street I start to think back to the story 'will that really happen?' I thought to myself as I hold my hand. "becarful Miss Lucy" one of The fisherman said to me as I walked "Thanks" I said as I smiled,

And before I knew it, I was at the guild "okay well I can ask Natsu about it"

I said smiling, but when I open the doors, a full out fight was going on,I let out a heavy sigh 'I don't know how master and Mira-Jane can stand this' I sweatdrop.(I thinks thats how they spell Mira's name)

"hey Natsu!" I try yell over the fight 'I hope he heard me' I thought.

I see him turn around and walk to me "yeah what is it?" He asked me 'thats weird usually He would smile when he saw me' I thought until I was brought out of my thoughts by Natsu poking me in the head.

"well.. ...you see…" I watch as he turns his head to look over at Lisanna he looked back at me "can you wait just a sec Lis need's something" he looks back over at Lisanna "oh yeah sure you know what never mind you just go ahead" I say as I smile, I watch as My Friend, Crush, The one who brought me to a real family, walks away from me

leaveing me alone with no one aroiund to save me from the darkness of being forgotten… 'NO I will not be sad just because I am alone now I am much stronger' I thought to myself as I put on a smile.

I started to walk to the bar when I hear Lisanna talking with the guild about her time in Edolas "Hey what was Lucy like in Edolas?" one of the people in the crowd asked, I turn my head to hear better "well… she was really bossy and never liked me and she would always beat natsu and fight with everyone and everyone hated her I guess …" she puesed for a moent this made me wonder 'what did I do' "but when I dropped my drink on her once she got really really mad at me and kicked and punch me" she started to cry 'wait, did I really do that?' I walk over there "hey Lisanna" I paused for her to look at me "I am very sorry for whatever I did to you in Edolas but that is not me I would never hurt any of you so can you forgive me?" she looked at me with tears in her eye's "y..yes I can because I know that is not you" she said smiling, I continued listen to her adventures in Eldoes, but when she looked at me, I saw like she really didn't forgive me, But it disappeared as quiet as it came. so I thought nothing of it.

I went back to the bar and sat down in my chair, but when I looked back at her something in her eyes told me she really did blame me, for everything that was wrong in this world, it sent shivers down my back 'something is not right' but I didn't say anything about it. although I should of, but little did I know that just a tiny mistake could cost me everything...

After the story Lisanna told everyone think's that I am so kind of monster for doing that to her in Edolas.

but that was not me, I tried to talk no one listen to me, I try my best no one even cares about me…...

.

.

.

"I don't know if I can take this"

Time skip three months (still Lucy)

After the story Lisanna told everyone think's that I am so kind of monster for doing that to her in Edolas

but once again that was not me, no one talks to me, no one even cares about me, oh by the way that was Three months ago- THREE MONTHS.

I was brought back to life by someone tapping me on the shoulder "yeah what do you need?" I ask as I turn around to see Natsu and His team + Lisanna "hey Lucy can I ask you something?" Natsu asked

"yeah what is it" I put my hands on my hips "well you see…" Natsu started as he scratch the back of his head "We are kicking you off the team" said Gray as he stepped forward next to Natsu "yeah, you should go on solo for a while… so when you come back you will be stronger then you are now" said Erza stepping next to Natsu as well, I was fighting the urge to cry "o-oh Okay sure" they smiled as they ran over to lisanna to tell her knew… then she looked at me and smiled I could see something in her eyes I have seen before … 'wait it's the same thing as last time it was like she blamed me for everything I remember it was something dark and… it was not like her'. then they walked over to the job board then after a few minutes they ran off

"good-bye" as I let one tear fall down my face onto my lap 'now … I am truly alone' I said to myself.

I walked up the stairs to see if I could get a mission from Master Because I know that Mira won't let me and then say 'you're too weak for this go get another one' I let out a heavy sigh "Hello master I was hoping that I could go on a S-class mission?" I opened the door to see Laxus and his group talking to master, then they all look at me "EEH!" Laxus and his team shout "sure thing let me just get a mission to your liking" Master said as he jumped off his chair and walked out the door to the S-class board "wait when did you become a S-class?" Evergreen asked me "Oh, I'm not I just like them you see I would have to wait for next year But, Master thought I was strong enough so he lets me do them all the time " I said as I looked at them, they are all staring at me like I have two heads "Okay you know how I had ten gold keys right?"

they just nod "well the girl from Sabertooth was on a mission and was attacked and lost all of her magic … so she gave them to me" they nod once again "wait doesn't that make you the most powerful Celestial spirit mage?" Freed asks me I remove my keys from my belt "yes it does and I am starting to get brons keys" he looks up from my keys to me "wait what are brons keys?" I pick two of the brons keys I have and walked outside "come I'll show you" when we get outside I walk into the forest then I call them out

"I call upon you pass through the gate

I pecken you to my side The Jade Dragon…

Zirconis!"

a gold light came shooting down from the sky

and when it hit the ground it disappeared and when I looked back at it

there stood a dragon, a jade looking dragon "hello, I'm very sorry for what I did to you last year" Zirconis's apologised "Hey it's fine" I look over my shoulder to see the thunder tribe hiding "Hey come on he can't hurt me or you guys If I say so" they nod and come out from behind whatever they were hiding behind "okay now the next one" before I can someone runs out and tries to stab the dragon "Hey ! get out of here now!" the person yells at us "No! what are you doing to my spirit" the person turns their head "what do you mean spirit?" the person has black hair similar to grays and brown eyes "who are you?" I ask he jumps off Zirconis "Um why should I tell you?" he puts his hands on his hips " 'cause I asked" he nods "okay fine but you have to tell me yours" 'I wonder what it is' "My name is …. Yoru I'm a dragon slayer" he states proudly 'what a dragon slayer'

"my name is Lucy I'm a celestial spirit mage" he looks at me again "WOW! your a mage!" 'what does he mean he's a mage too' "what Dragon taught you?" I ask 'now he's looking at me as if I have two heads' "what do you mean 'what dragon' I kill Dragon not learn from them" he replies I just stare 'he kills dragons'

"tell me why do you kill Dragons what did they do to you?" He starts to get angry at what I said 'what did I say?' "a long time ago when people and dragons lived together

my village was named the Dragon village 'because we lived with the dragons, ate with them, let them into our homes ... but, one day we woke up and did the things we did everyday except without the dragons no one knew where they went but at around ten in the morning the dragons started to kill our villager's and for the few people who lived ran as fast as they could" he started to cry at this point "and then they learned to fight the women learned magic to heal and fight and the men learned to fight so when the day came to kill the dragons

.

.

.

.

we beat them so after years and years of fighting the dragons started to teach children their ways" now he was sitting on the ground "and then the year x777 they disappeared and we could live without them for once" 'oh my mavis I can't believe that they would do that they would do that'

"well … all I can say is I am very sorry for what happened but the thing you tried to kill was a spirit not a living dragon" he just nods and started to walk away "bye then" I start to walk back to the guild to ask master something "hey where are you going?" I turn to see freed running over to me "back to the guild to ask Master something why?" he looked at me "okay fine but the grade magic games are coming up" (not the first time they have been in to GMG this took place after the GMG's)

"oh okay" he nods and walks back over to his team 'yeah right like the guild is going to let me in the GMG's' I start to walk back when I see my keys glow a white and blue dragon apeir "hello queen " I bow "hello Lucy how are you?"

"good your self" I look up "yes I'm fine but we need your help when can you come?" I nod "In a day is that alright?" she nods "okay goodbye Lucy" I wave as I walk away to the guild "bye~"

Now I'm in front of the guild 'I wonder if they will let me do the GMG's or not' I open the doors to see the unhappy faces of the guild "what?" then Lisanna comes over to me and says "you were chosen to be in to GMG's she and's me a pieces of paper it read

'team A

Natsu Dragneel

Erza Scarlet

Gray fullbuster

and Lisanna Strauss

Team B

Mira Strauss

Laxus Dreyar

Gajeel Redfox

and Lucy Heartfilia

"so? what do you want to be with someone from this team?"

I ask her "no… it's just why did you get chosen you suck and you're weak I mean you can't even beat Wendy and she can't even fight" She said, I hold her up by the collar with one hand "don't you ever talk about someone and say that their weak you can call me what ever but never another" I spat at her and then put her down and turn to the guild "if you ever talk about someone from this guild in that way you are not true family, family never's says every that would put another one down to push your self up, we are strong but we are stronger with each other never forget that!" with that I walk to masters office to talk to him "master I need to talk to you" he looks up from his work "yes what is it" I told him about what my dragon told me

"so for my training I am going to their world to do whatever they need me to do" he just nods and goes back to what he was doing "good-bye" I wave good-bye to him

Tenshi: Hey I changed my name:)

Lucy: I like it

Tenshi: Thanks:)

SO I am re-writing this story so it won't be so bad:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey whats up? okay I'll just get going to the story

Sabertooth if you pleases

Sting: why do we have to do what you want and why haven't I come into the story

yet I'm amazing

Rogue: you know she can kill you in this

Sting: pleases don't kill me *starts bowing to me

Kira: Orga if you pleases … without singing this time

Orga:okay Kira-san does not own Fairy tail or anything but the plot and OC's

Kira: Why? *starts to punch Sting*

Sting: stop *pant* her

* * *

><p>As I walk out of Master's Office<p>

A song starts to play in my head

and I start to sing it and mira hears me "hey what's that song? ...can you um sing up there is sounds good and all we have is gajeel I mean I would but I have to work at the bar" I nod and walk up to the stage "hey I'm going to sing for you before we leave to train" I ask if there is a piano "yeah I can make one hold on" one of the guild mates said to me "thanks"

After he's done I kick Gajeel off the stage,I let out a sigh 'here we go'

We always used to talk real late after midnight

Now the only thing we do on the phone is fight

Is there a way to make this go away

I don't think that we're gonna be okay

You were my hero and I was your sidekick

Now you're gonna be the tear that I cry when we split

Baby I don't think that I can do this

It seems so wrong making up with only one kiss

Don't think that I could ever be

Able to stay with you now baby

'Cause in time I know that we'll both see

We're not meant to be

'Cause you're the one that makes me cry

You would never ever save me

All your words are full of lies

You're not the one I wanna marry

'Cause baby can't you see

We're just a fantasy

There's nothing we can do

We're not the perfect two

We're not the perfect two

We're not the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're not the perfect two

I thought you were my prince and I was your princess

Now that we're here all of that is meaningless

I think I was a fool for letting you fill the spaces

Between my hands and my diary pages

You used to be the one that made me happy

You used to tell me you were lucky to have me

Now you're as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care cause we're no longer together

Don't think that I could ever be

Able to stay with you now baby

'Cause in time I know that we'll both see

We're not meant to be

'Cause you're the one that makes me cry

You would never ever save me

All your words are full of lies

You're not the one I wanna marry

'Cause baby can't you see

We're just a fantasy

There's nothing we can do

We're not the perfect two

We're not the perfect two

We're not the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're not the perfect two

Oh oooh oooh oh...

You know that I'll never love you

Like the way I ever used to

But you know I will remember you

Now that I'm gone I smile

It took me quite a while

To see we won't walk the aisle

'Cause you're the one that makes me cry

You would never ever save me

All your words are full of lies

You're not the one I wanna marry

'Cause baby can't you see

We're just a fantasy

There's nothing we can do

We're not the perfect two

We're not the perfect two

We're not the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're not the perfect two

After I finish I look around the guild most of them had tears in their eyes from listening to me and when I look at team Natsu, gray is crying

Erza is looking at her feet and Natsu… Natsu is stunned like a deer caught is the head lights but Lisanna she is smiling "goodbye Fairy Tail see you later" was the last thing I say before I walk over to the doors and open them and close them just as fast

'I came and gone and no one even tried to stop me

"ha no one cares anymore do they" little did I know that pinky and team Natsu were watching me

"I open the gate I ask that you would bless me with you by my side I call upon thee the dragon queen

Katla!" then a portal appeared in front of me I stepped in to see the queen and many Dragons "hello Queen Katla what do you need" I ask as I bow and look up to see the Queen "rise your head little one we need your help with… a little problem you see" she was cut off by someone yell "WHERE IS SHE I WANT TO MEET HER" I turn to see a boy around my age walking in the room with a little boy "hello…" I turn to the Queen "and what do you need from me again?" I ask with my arms crossed "well you see I need someone to take my role and well this boy here can see the future" she points to the two "hello you must Lucy the one I saw in my Dream" I turn my head to see a little boy around the age of ten with brown hair and green eyes "hey now will someone tell my everything from the beginning " Igneel steps forward "okay here we go again okay so it all start when … the Queen fell sick then the Dragon realm start to die so we needed to find someone to be the next Dragon Protecter but this time the Queen has to be Human it's a tradition to follow the book so then we needed to find someone who could find the person and then we found this boy here"he said as he pointed to the little boy "he can use a magic that can see the future"

I gasp 'this little boy learned that?'

"yes he can and his older brother is just another mage"

he nodded "yes okay," 'I should ask him about the dragon village' "have you ever heard of the Dragon Village you guys distorted a few year back?" they gasp then a brown dragon came down "yes we have, hello little one I am knowledge dragon Chie and pleases just listen to me yes we did fight with the people of that village but, we did it because Zeref made us, he wanted to know if he had the power to do it … and sadly he did so when the war started we were winning but then they learned magic and fighting skills that could kill us so we started to train our own to fight for us when we died"

I was shocked 'I have to find that Yoru guy and tell him' I just nodded like I have been for the last ten minutes "Hey you know you can say yes and no" I look at the person its the older brother "hey what's your name?" I get a better look at him blonde hair and green eyes like his brother "my name is …." he puesed

"yes what is it?" I ask him

"sorry Brother has never been with lots of people before"

he just nods as he looks at his older brother "oh ...sorry"

his older brother looked up at me "My name is Sabishi"

'lonely thats what it means' "hey once again my name is Lucy How are you?" "good" I just nod and look back at the queen "oh sorry yes what were you saying?"

I look at the dragons "well we think that you could be it but it does not have to be you it could another human but you see" she points to the little boy "everytime he see's the future he can't see for a week" she looks at me like 'pleases don't make him do that again' look I just sigh "yes I'll do it but how long will it take?" Igneel stepped forward "about three years or so"

'what about Fairy Tail?'

Fairy Tail Lisanna's P.O.V

Everyone was thinking about what just happened. I felt something leave my Body, Thats when my mind became clear as I looked around I saw everyone crying, Thats when it hit me

'what have I done why in the world would I do that?'

I see Natsu come up to me "why would you do that?"

me being still shock I didn't hear him "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT LISANNA?" I look at him shocked "i-I don't…" I started to cry 'me of all people it had to be me' "what I didn't hear you" I look up from my feet "I DON'T KNOW WHY MY BODY WAS ACTING ON IT'S OWN AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he now looks shocked that I raised my voice at him "w-what do you mean?" Natsu asked "I don't know but when I came back some black thing was standing in front of me and then I blacked out and when I woke up I saw myself doing things ... things I would never do" now I was sobbing "who was this black thing?" I look up to see Gray and Erza standing next to a shocked Natsu

"it was this little black monkey thing and it had leafs as a hat I think"

wendy came up to me "wait did you say monkey looking thing" I nodded

"Oh my mavis" she ran to Levy and brought her here "do you remember when I blacked out before the GMG's right?" Levy nodded "well yeah I remember after the GMG's I looked it up but I could find it and then Lu-chan came up to me and asked me "what are you looking for?" I told her about what happened and what I was looking for and then she told me "hey I am going on a solo Mission tomorrow and I will be passing by a old library I will look for it" I didn't say goodbye I was too busy reading and when she came back she told me that…" she couldn't take it she started to sob "I'm so sorry it's all my fault I did this" I walked over to Levy and hugged her and sob with her

Dragon realm Lucy's P.O.V

' a few minutes ago I could not stop sneezing maybe someone is talking about me … then again who would' "so what do I have to do?" the Queen and I were walking to her room when she was engulfed in a white light "w-what's going on?" when I look back at her I find a women with Purple hair and purple eyes with a white gown with a purple middle section and purple gloffs she looks so pretty "Um ma'ma have you seen a Great Great big Dragon somewhere?" she started to chuckle "that would be me Lucy Heartfilia we dragon don't have to be in Dragon form for every you know we all have our own Human form's" I just stare at her "wait why didn't anyone tell me about this?" I ask dumbfounded "I don't know" we start to laugh "anyway you see before I was queen there was a 'Dragon protector'

they protect the Dragon realm and the ruler but you see the last protector died of some sickness and he was the king you may know him as Ruth the dragon of all, You see once you are chosen to be the 'Protector' you are given to power to use all dragon slayer or Dragon magic this includes Queen dragon magic if you are a girl and if you were a male you would have King Dragon magic you see the 'Protector' has to be able to Protect to dragon realm and if That magic is the strongest the 'Protector' will need it and as you can see I am very old and sick so I need someone who can protect the realm and the next and only you can do this Lucy heartfilia Life and light of the dragons and fairies do you accepted this job to protect and save Human and Dragon's, Heaven and hell, Light and darkness, the sky and the sea's from all evil all darkness and everything that is a threat to our race?"

* * *

><p>Kira: Hey sorry this chapter was short and if this in code I am having lots of things going on with this laptop an dit won't work right<p>

Lisanna: wait why am I the bad guys I love lucy we are friends

Kira: sorry but you see if you were bad I think this is how you would act sooo

Natsu: yeah why would we do that to Lucy?

Lucy: Kira does not own anything but OC's, PLot, and... a death note

Kira: wait! why would you say that now they know it was me!

Rogue: sorry I told her about it

Sting: whats a Death... pad

Kira: *face palm* No sting a DEATH NOTE okay?

Police: it's her she's kira get here!

*starts running*

kira: goodbye cruel world


	3. Chapter 3

Zeref : 8

Laxus : 6

Natsu : 4

Rogue : 4

sting : 3

Gray : 2

Oc's : 1

And I would like to give a big thanks to my reader's :)

Queen Gia of all

K.C.96

launi9

3131182

.1

ChaoticDucky

Shugo Fairy 4eva

Shiranai Atsune

ichirainbowlove

FDsecretart

Night-Shadow Child

Anime Cookies XP

geekchicshippinglover757

grandprincessanastasiaromanov5

DarkInuPrincess8893

rolulove4ever

winterfox144

Diamons Angel Wings

Lilitraum

artificialartofficial

machomatthew29350

Kimbaleigha

GSball12345

misxxlove14

Fallen Starry Angel Melody

PrettyStarsInTheSky

Nightingaledric666

cinnamon99

HitsukarinLover29

and there were more but I couldn't fit it all But Thanks so much guys :-)

Lucy P.O.V

what do I do should I say yes and save everyone or should I say no and…

'no Lucy don't think about that just say yes and everyone will be saved thats what you wanted right, to be strong and to protect other's right you can do both like this say yes'

"U-um … Y-Yes I'll do it but how long will it take to train me?"

happiness filled her face and she hugged me "thank you thank you ...oh sorry" she scratched the back of her head "it's fine that about how long?" I asked again.

She nodded "Oh sorry it will take about three years" I looked at her "wait do remember that our time and your time are different one years here is one month there so don't worry you will be back in three month's time just don't use this power you can use dragon slayer but nothing else okay?" She told me, I smiled at how this will work out for me "Okay I need some training anyways so this will work but I have one other question"

she nodded "what is it" "will dragon slayer's be drawn to me because I smell like dragon's? and I heard that if a male dragon or dragon slayer

fall's in love he has to fight her to claim her is that right?"

she looked at me as if I asked her how to cook a dragon "w-well you see … yes to both" she told me blushing 'dang it'I thought as I frowned "okay" ...

Fairy tail Nobody's P.O.V

Lisanna hasn't come out of her room.

Levy hasn't read any books at all.

Wendy doesn't smile.

Erza doesn't eat her cake.

Mirajane does not talk.

Gray does not strip.

Juvia does not stalk Gray.

Natsu does not start a fight's.

and Master does not stop working.

The most friendliest and liveliness guild, Was filled with sorrow.

"why would I do that to Lucy?" Lisanna couldn't handle the fact that she did that to someone, let alone her nakama "Why would I do that?" she kept asking herself but she couldn't come up with a answer.

"Look Lis it's not your fault you were being possessed and we weren't so… kind enther, it's our fault too that she is gone not your

pleases stop beating up your self about it" Lisanna look's up at Natsu, they were training for the GMG's coming up soon "I know but she doesn't what happens if she doesn't come back it would be all of our fault and nobody can get her back she wouldn't believe us if we told her" tears falling down her face as she said those words "Lis" Natsu was heartbroken the love of his life of is crying her eye's out and his Crush was gone and fairy tail was not the same "I'm so so sorry" I put my head on her lap and start to cry with her "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry Lisanna … Lucy" I had now

lost My father, My Best Friend and My Girlfriend was broken and crying

and the only person whos smile brought life to everyone, even the dead was now gone and will never be the same Bubbly, brite

I fell in love with…

Second month of training

Natsu's P.O.V

It's been one month already and we haven't done anything yet but train.

why would we do such a thing, was it because I didn't want Lisanna to disappear but I didn't want Lucy to leave 'god I'm so MAD!'

I see Lisanna and Erza training and Gray walking around looking for his close " I should go train" I get up "any way Lucy will be back for GMG's soon" I mumble under my breath "Hey Natsu come on we need to train" Erza shouts at me and I go back to my normal self "Yosh!" I start to run laps but one didn't change. Lucy is still on my mind

Dragons realm Lucy P.O.V

I have been here for one year 'gosh time flies by '

I have learned Fire, air, Light, metal, Lightning, shadow, ice, water and much more but those are the best I can do right now meeting Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Laxus made it much easier but the rest were

much harder right now all I can use is Dragon slayer magic so all I have to learn is God slayer and Dragon Queen magic, And my Spirits are much stronger now, than I can go back but I have to come back as soon as the GMG's end… well more like three days after the GMG's and then I come back so I can watch and make sure everything is okay the Dragons say that I get this power where I can see as far as I want but only when I need it.

but thats. only . if I can hold this much magic but everything is going fine right now.

"hey Hey Lucy you there?" I snap my eye's open to see Sabishi "god you scared to living daylights out of me"I say holding my chest to show he scared me "sorry but to night is New years eve and you have to get ready and everyone wants to hear you sing again!" he gives me one of his goofy grins I can feel my face heating up "Okay lets go race you there " I yell over my shoulder as I run

Later

.

.

.

.

.

(still Lucy P.O.V)

As I ran inside I bump into a servant of the Kingdom "OW" I rub my head and stand up "I'm very sorry miss" I look down at the girl, she has Red fire red hair and brown eye's that look like you could get lost in if you look to long

she had a nice figure too and okay size breast "Hey um … what's your name?" she look's up "My n-name is long a-and w-weird are y-you sure y-you w-want to hear it?" 'so she is shy' "Yes pleases My name Lucy heartfilia" she nods "my name is Hikari kasai" She said to me "that means 'Light fire' right?"

She just nods "Hey tonight is the party and I don't have someone to help me pick a dress and I don't know a Girl Human around here ... so what I am asking is…" I scratch the back of my head "will you be my friend Hikari-chan ?" I open my eyes and look at her "Y-yes I mean yes I will be your Best Friend Lu-chan" My face now filled with happiness we walk to my room to go get a dress for us to wheir to the party


	4. Chapter 4

To start things off I would like to give a Great thanks to

launi9

and

Shugo Fairy 4eva

for Everything you guys said and did for me… so thanks a lot

and pleases go check 'em out for me thanks now let's get on with it

Sting : Now let's get on with it … yeah right like anyone would read this crap

Kira : where is My death note *Look's around*

Sting : I'm sorry I'm sorry

Zeref : 8

Laxus : 6

Natsu : 4

Rogue : 4

sting : 3

Gray : 2

Oc's : 1

wow Zelu is really going up, I mean Nalu was really high and now I've got people they don't like Nalu. Then again thats why I ask:) SO thanks for R&R

Dragon realm Lucy's P.O.V

After we ran to My room and I opened my door, I heard Hikari-Chan Gasp. I look at my room, It was so much bigger than the one at my old apartment 'speaking of that I forgot to tell the landlady I was leaving, Damn I forgot and now she probably sold it' I frown at the thought of all the things of my mother I would lose. I look around my room, some wall white and some a sky blue with mythical Creatures on them, my bed is on the far wall with a sleeping dragon above the bed on the other wall is

my desk and lot's of bookshelves and my bed a queen size bed and the cover is a nice gray and blue with flowers of every kind, not like legit flowers but like someone may draw.

I went over to my Bathroom, I open the door and walk in, I see my big white bath next to a tile shower on my my counter the sink is a bowl looking sink with a black and some white orchid flowers in a pot next to it "Hey can I have the first shower I just finished training and I'm sweaty" I ask Hikari-chan "Sure go ahead I am looking for a dress" I smile to my self and start to strip down after jumping into the shower and cleaning my self with my shampoo I rap a clean towel around myself.

After I leave the bathroom I look at Hikari and I smile as she looks at the dress

"Look I really like this one can wear this one" I look down at the dress it was a full length gown with alternating black and white ruffles up to the waist the top half was compose black shadowy slashes over a sparkling silver background. It brought out her green eyes and dark hair her slim figure was a perfect fit "I-I" she looked at me and frowned "D-do you not like it" I look up from the gown "NO! … I mean no I was at a loss for words it was so beautiful on you I couldn't think of the words to say so I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way" I say as I smile gently. A big smile now replaced the frown "Now it's your turn to take a shower the party is in a hour" she nodded "okay … wait before I go take a shower Sabishi came by he said he found a dress for you to wear" I looked at her and just nodded "Okay thanks" she smiled and walk off to the bathroom 'why would he bring me a dress' " yeah right like he would get something for nice me" I walked over to my bed where I saw a bag, I opened the bag to finded a beautiful dark blue full length gown with ruffles at the middles and blue flowers and some silver patterns on the sides, the upper part had a blue flower at the left hip and more silver "Oh My Mavis" I put the dress on 'perfect fit'.

The color was my favorite and I loved everything about the dress "Oh. My. Draco" I hear someone say I turn around to find Hikari staring at me "you look beautiful" I look in the mirror one last time I sit on my bed next to Hikari-chan "Okay what song should I sing?" I look at a book in my hands "What's that?" I look up to Hikari-chan "It's my song book" she made a 'O' shape with her mouth, I open the book to see the pages of Songs and Memories I have in the book when a photo falls out "whats this" I look over the book to see Hikari-chan holding the photo " I don't know let me see" I grab the photo I read the back "Fairy Tail will be your home forever"

I turn the Photo around to see Fairy Tail with me outside of the guild "It's a sad memory of the past" I frown I put it back in the book "anyway what Song?" I try to fake a smile "Okay well… maybe this one" I look at what she is pouting to "safe and sound" or maybe this one "I need you love? No that is not a very good song" she nods "Or maybe this is better Stereo Hearts But I really like coming home or maybe All of me" she keeps talking about the songs, my body is with Hikari, but my mind is back to the photo. 'why would such loving people turn their backs on me?'.

Flashback one year earlier

As I was walking back to the guild from a mission we just finished

I looked at Gray and Erza then to happy but when I turned around to see natsu, he was not there "hey guys where is Natsu?" they turn around when Happy said something "Oh, He ran off He said something like 'I need to get ready for something' I guess" Gray looks over at me "well I got to get back to my house to eat… see you guys tomorrow" I wave goodbye "Me too I should get ready for bed" Erza turns to me to wave goodbye, as me and happy walk to the guild to find natsu I hear something inside my house as we pass it. "hey happy you keep going I am going to look around in my house" I wave goodbye "Okay see ya" I unlock my door to find my house dark, I grab my keys "Hello?" I look around to find no one, I open my door to find Natsu in my bed "NAT-" before I could finished he turns over "Lucy I Love you" I was shocked that he said that but when he turns over all the way I can see he is asleep, but once again before I can do or say anything he said something that would scar me forever "But I love Lisanna more" I could feel my heart start to crack, but before I could cry I walk over to my bathroom "W-why I r-really l-love hi-im" I could feel the tears fall down my face onto my lap "I told you and myself I wouldn't cry… but ha look at me I am crying my eyes out just because someone said something… if He doesn't love me then fine I will try but if I fail I will try again until my heart is broken then I will find someone to fix it"

Voice (ME!)

And From that Day forward Lucy tried never to cry and tried to win his heart but in the end, She couldn't so her heart was broken.

So as She tries to find someone to fix her broken heart, He waits for someone to open his heart to love and life, So as these to wait for each other They wonder how far apart they are, but little did they know they were looking up at the same starts

Back to the Present!

"I have ten minutes to chose a song and sing it then I… I … I don't know what to do after that no one said anything about that" my mind is rushing from the song to the people out side waiting to after the song,

'what do I do? what do I do? what do I do? wh-' before I can finish thinking I feel too strong arms shaking me, as I start to come back to Earth I see Sabishi shaking me "Oi! you done day dreaming you're on in five…" as he looks down at me in the dress "Do you not like, I mean you are the one that picked it out" he shakes his "No, no I … wow you look beautiful but you see I didn't think you would really wear it" I can see him blushing "T-thanks for the dress" I bow to him but when I look back up to him I see he is in a tuxedo "wow you look sharp" his blush darkens "t-thank" "Hey have you pic-" I look over Sabishi's shoulder to see Hikari standing their "H-Hey sorry me and Sabishi were just talking… so what do you need?" I could feel Sabishi's let go of my arm "Oh, what song have you picked?" Hikari ask me looking at Sabishi "Oh right be right back you guys can talk" As I walk out I could hear Sabishi walking over Hikari.

"So do you like her?" Hikari asks Sabishi I was taken off guard by her question 'will he say yes' as I try to find the book I can't help but listen to them as they talk "W-well I.." as I look around the corner to see them I see him standing in front of hikari so I can't see her "Yes or no"

'will he say No' "I really do like her but I think that she loves someone else" I can see in Hikari's eyes that she is sad because of his answer 'why would he say that I don't love anyway else' "Oh, do you know who?" I see him lean in to her ear to whisper something I can't make out even with my hearing "Oh really do You want to um… g-" I cut Hikari off by walking over to them "Okay lets go I have chosen my song" I see Hikari look at me with a sad look "what's wrong did I do something?" her frown back to her cheerful smile "Oh no I was thinking" as I walk on to stage I see everyone in their human forms I see the queen in the back sitting in her thrown "Hello everyone sorry I kept you wanting" I see everyone smile at me "I will be sing a few songs for you tonight" Once again the crowd claps and shouts 'even if this is a formal thing people still acted as if it isn't' I sweatdrop "Okay well I guess I start"

I walk over to my piano to play one of my favorite songs

(All of me by: John Legend :)

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

As I hit the last note and lyric the crowd go wild as they Clap and shout my name, a smile starts to make it's way to my face "Okay thank you but I still have a few more song to do but thank you"

I grab a guitar to play my next song

(safe and sound by: Taylor swift)

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

I keep singing until its starts to fade away, I open my eyes to see the crowd clapping and shouting once more for me "Thank you again but I have to go but don't worry I will come back to sing more OKAY!"

I step off stage to see Sabishi and Hikari-chan waiting for me "You do so good" they say at the same time "Hey I said that" they turn to see each other "Hey I said that too stop copying me" I sweat drop at the two fighting 'they do make a good couple though' I start to think back to Natsu and the rest of the guild "I only have to be with them for one week"

Little did Lucy know that back with Natsu and the gang they didn't want her to go so they started to make a plan

Fairy tail Natsu's P.O.V

I was think about what had happened over the months it's been two months and we still can't get any stronger 'this is when lucy would ask what was wrong' I sit up from my bed I walk out of my tent to see the starry night "Lucy would love this" I say to myself "Yeah I know" I turn to see a shadowy figure, I get in my fighting stance "who are you?" I shout to the figure "I am the one to take Her from your grasp" the Man's voice is like one of a demon's, its so dark and … what does this remind me of?, the man starts to walk toward me "Why would you want Lisanna?" the man does not stop walking toward me "I am not here for her I am here to take the one you call Lucy before she can fulfill her destiny" the man says I froze in my spot 'what Destiny? why does he want with her?' "I won't let you have her! Karyū no Hōkō!" as Fire shoots from my month toward him but he does not move, he kept coming 'what is he thinking he will be killed'

Over the two month of training Natsu's flames became so hot that if you got it full force, you would be killed even Erza does not try to stand up to his flames … she can still beat him though.

As the flames consumed by His flames killing him, or so He thought

The man was still alive 'how could he just do that my flames are the hottest?!' "Now it's my turn" as his hands moved to his face to remove his mask so I could see him, fear well filling me up fast, I tried to move so I couldn't see him but my legs wouldn't move from where they were 'Shit' I thought

As the man removed his mask Natsu saw his all his fears in one man "w-who are you?" Natsu said as he looked at the man

the man had long white hair covering one side of his face, He had dark green eyes and a crazy look on his face "It's so sad you forgot about me I mean I am the one who took everything away from you… but what is even more surprising is that you learned the very magic I used to take everything from you " as the man was walking toward him Natsu tripped over a log and fell to the ground but the fear still in him as he tried to remember what this man was talking about, everytime he tried to remember something from when he was a child he feels fear and sorrow but then again with the magic Natsu uses that is all ways what he feels 'is it because Fire always brings fear and sorrow because what ever fire touches ...BURNS!' a voice in his head says "No it doesn't… Igneel told me that Fire is a good thing it helps people" I say to the voice 'Oh really' "yes It does" Natsu says once again to the voice forgetting about the man "don't forget about me boy" The man brings his hand to the sacred Natsu to lightly touch his forehead

"From the deeps of hell to the fire's of Jigoku

Bring forth the demons of kólasi̱

And the army of ghenna

as the skies turn black with the hatred of my enemy

the sea's red with the with the blood of gods

I will rule over all

and I will give no mercy to those against me

and I will not love those with me

for I am. I will be. and I was."

After the Man finished saying the spell My eyes turned white and pain, oh all he could feel was pain his mind wanted to shut off, it wanted to give up and just … die 'you can't' the voice said once more, but this time it was different in fact it was a different voice 'she still needs you even if you don't' the voice went on, something inside of him told him to not give up and to keep going even if it hurt to the point where he couldn't even stand, all he could do was scream his heart out it kept going for about another minute then the pain stopped and Natsu fell to the ground

In to the darkness of sleep he watched as the man walked away

"Y-you a-are Timor My master" the man stopped to look at natsu "Yes that's right boy" then Sleep took natsu to darkness never to dream again of good things.

Kira: Okay thanks for reading and I still need more couples and crap like that but thanks again for reading and liking for anything you did to make me write more!

Grimmjow: Hey when do I come in?

Kira: YOU'RE'E NOT IN THIS STORY HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

*Kicks Grimmjow*

Natsu: how come I was weak and fearful crap?

Sting: why haven't I come in yet? 

Rouge: Yes for once I have to agree with light bulb over here

Sting: HEY!

Kira: It's because I haven't had even people say they want you to put you in here

Fairy tail/ Sting & Rogue: PLEASE REVIEW & KEEP READING!


	5. Chapter 5

Zeref : 8

Laxus : 6

Natsu : 5

Rogue : 5

sting : 3

Gray : 3

Oc's : 1

Once again I would love it, if you went to my page or the comment thingy below and tell me what YOU want and what couples YOU want I will try to put them in to this story.

Fanfiction is for the Reader not the writer, so tell me what you like and I will do it for you because you are my Reader and I want my readers to be happy with what I am writing

OKAY! now on with the story!...

No one is going to say anything?

Sting & Natsu: nope

Kira: oh, okay... GREAT!

I would like to give thanks to everyone here are most of them:)

Dragonblaze66,Lil'OldNarcissisticMe,Fairytail-lover1934,LunarWolf02,HitsukarinLover29,cinnamon99,Nightingaledric666,AnimeOnCookie,PrettyStarsInTheSky,Fallen Starry Angel Melody,misxxlove14,GSball12345,waterwolf330, AlexaNightshade,Kimbaleigha, Fun with typing,artificialartofficial,noah03,Lilitraum,Diamons Angel Wings,Fabulousmoo,machomatthew29350,winterfox144,rolulove4ever,DarkInuPrincess8893, launi9,Brenda312,ChaoticDucky,0AnimeForLife0,Shugo Fairy 4eva,ichirainbowlove,Shiranai Atsune,Queen Gia of all,Night-Shadow Child, . . FT,Anime Cookies XP,grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 & all guests

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING BECAUSE I NOW have 1.202 people reading!

Dragon Realm Lucy's P.O.V

"Only a few more months then I go, Just back to come back a week later" I let out a heavy sigh, I smile thinking back to the night I sang for everyone, Hikari kissed Sabishi so they have been going out for about three weeks now "I wonder when he will come for me … I wonder what true love feels like" I lay back on my bed "maybe Natsu is having better luck than me at these things" I sigh thinking back to Fairy tail,

I sneezed I wonder if someone is talking about me I smile thinking of who it might be, 'No I don't think anyone would'

Fairy tail Natsu's P.O.V

I open my eyes to see the light shining through my tent "Ugh My head" I close my eyes as I recall what happened last night "I wonder what he meant"

I walk out of my tent to see them eating some food.

"Hey Guys did you see the Man from last night?" I ask, they turn to me with confused faces "Who?" Gray asks "You know the guys with long white hair" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Nope there was no one but us last night" Lisanna said and looks at me confused "well come here and eat, we only have only a few weeks left to train" Lisanna told me "yeah okay"

I walk over to eat "I wonder what Lucy is doing" Happy said as we ate,

I could feel everyone suck in their breath, It was about a minute until I said something "...Hey it's fine I got over my anger it's fine to say her name" I say still looking at the ground "Okay then … I don't know Happy maybe she is training like us" Lisanna told Happy

"Oh Okay!" Happy went back to eating 'I wonder how strong she is now'

I thought to myself as we ate.

"Okay back to training everyone we only have a few weeks to go" Erza said to us as she stood up "Okay sure" I said as I finished my food, After a little while later I sneezed "Hey I wonder if someone is talking about me back at the guild" I say smiling thinking about everyone and the faith they have in us to become strong, to fight and win. Because we. Are. Fairy tail and fairy tail. Never. .

Gray's P.O.V

"I wonder where she is" I heard Erza say as she walked back to her tent. 'I don't know what this feeling is… But Lucy Just know I am so sorry'

I froze as I thought about what would happen when she comes back. will she hate me? will she understand? or will she just leave Fairy tail. Us. Me.

"I'm so sorry … Lucy" I say as a single tear rolls down "Gray…" I don't need to look up to know it was lisanna, "I-I am sorry I have caused so much pain and sorrow but I-I…" she paused "I understand what it feels like t-" I could feel the sorrow and pain coming from her… 'But I couldn't just let the person who did this go. I wouldn't just let it go. she did this… thats right I didn't do anything she did… wait I didn't do anything' as these thoughts came rushing through my mind I stood up and walked closer to Lisanna. 'I should just get rid of the pain and sorrow… But in order to do that I must get rid of the source' I thought "Lisanna" I said still looking at the ground "Y-Yes" Right before I could touch her, I stopped "I'm sorry" I said just leaving back to my tent to think and thats what I did. As I entered I through my stuff around

"why do I feel this way? WHY?" I say to myself as if I thought I would get an answer. I started to think more and more about what had happened and what I would never get to do now. I left the campsite and walked into the forest.

As I started to destroyed everything in my path. I was thinking about everything "I'M SO SORRY LUCY!" I shouted as I fell to the ground and cried thinking… about My love.

Unknown P.O.V

In a dark room with the smell of blood everywhere was a man was sitting in a throne "Master the Girl was not with them I think she is with the dragons like we feared" the man with white hair Natsu saw, was standing in front of the man on the throne "Good work Garan"

the man said to the white haired man whose name was Garan as he walked back to his post to look for Her.

"I wonder how they think they can teach her to defeat me, But I will make her mine, No matter what" The man said to himself, as he watch the room slowly start to darken more than what it was before.

Dragon realm Lucy's P.O.V

"Miss... Igneel wishes for you" one of the maids told me as I stopped reading my book, it's called 'wish for something' it's about a 12 year old girl wishes she was as old as her brother who is 15, because she believes everyone will treat her differently if so, and one day she wakes up to see her family and friends all around her

"what happened and where am I?" she look's to see a doctor "well you see miss you were in a car crash and you have lost some of your memories" when she see's a boy who looks like her brother but … 12.

"Okay tell him I will be right there" I told the maid, I watched as she left so I could get there fast, I open my window to see the green grass about three stories down. I jump down right before I hit the ground I stop inmid air and then when I am about one story up I jump down "gezz you need to stop doing that you're going to someone a heart attack" I look over my shoulder to see Igneel standing their in his Dragon Form "Oh, hey I thought you would be farther" I said as I turned around, I watch as the maid I sent to tell him I was coming ran over to Igneel "Igneel Lu-" the Maid saw me and jumped "Oh I didn't see you there miss I am sorry if I took too long to tell him" I the maid bowed "no it's fine" I said as the maid looked up at me then to Igneel "it's okay you may go" Igneel said to her "Yes Igneel" Igneel turned to me when the maid was gone "Okay time for training you only have a few weeks and and there is a lot we need to teach and tell you so if you don't mind please get on we are going to the rest of the Dragons" I nod as I jumped on his back, I loved this part where we flew around "Where are we going?" I ask over the wind as we flew into the blue sky "Over the mountain" he told me as I watched the ground disappear 'I loved this part so much' I said to myself I watch as the green grass turned to water then to lava then to a dark looking space then to a very light place, I loved watching the dragons because each one is different one may have blue and red scales and have earth Magic though some are stronger then others like how Igneel is the fire King he is the Strongest fire Dragon and one of the most strongest dragon's, sometimes I wonder if Natsu will be one of the strongest dragon slayers "We are here" Igneel said to me as we landed "Oh, yeah sorry I got lost in thought" I said as I scratch my head.

I jump off him to see most of the dragon's there waiting for me "Lucy good you're here we need to talk about somethings that are going to happen over the next I don't know… year or so" said Grandeeney I nodded at the sky dragon "Okay but what do we have to talk about?" I ask Grandeeney "You see we have a few things… like, which magic would you like to go with while you're in earthland? and then I have to teach youtokeepyourpowerleveldownandwehaveapresentforyouandthenwehavetotellyouaboutsomethingslikematingandhowtodoitan-" I cut Chi kyu off "Okay I didn't get any of that could you see it slower… please" I ask the earth dragon Chi kyu "No we don't have much time so… Lucy" I turn to see firnen staring down at me, He was one of the Dragons who lived with the humans "Yes Firnen what are you people trying to tell me?" I ask the Dragons, no one spoke "Well?" I ask again no one said anything until a Dragon I did not know "Hello little one I am Shinhwa the Mythical Dragon I created everything Mythical but not the Dragons that was someone else who did that but you see I sav-" She was cut off by a dragon "Okay we get it but you need to say something to her" the other dragon said "Oh right so Lucy first we need to give you all the Information of our past so you can perfect your skills and we have to make sure that you only use one magic wall you're there and some Dragon slayers will be drawn to you so do keep your guard up okay?" I keep nod "Okay but you said you guys had a present for me? and which one should I use?" I ask everyone as sweat goes down my back thinking about everything "Well to answer your question is yes we do and I think you should stick with your keys that way no one will question you okay?" Igneel said to me as I nod "Okay so how are you going to give me the information?" I look at everyone "in your dreams you will see our past and do you know what day it is today?" Grandeeney asks me "yeah it's … july first why?" I ask everyone "My goodness do you not remember you own Birthday" Metalicana said to me as I remembered my own birthday "Oh yeah right I forgot because I was training and then I forgot and then… thank you guys" I said as I hugged Metalicana then Igneel then Grandeeney and lastly I went over to the queen who hadn't said anything "thank you" I said as I hugged her "Your welcome little one" she said as she wrapped her wing around me, after I hugged most of the dragons and said "Thank you" I went back to the middle where everyone could see me "Okay so what now?" I ask, Igneel stepped forward "I know what Natsu did was wrong but what I didn't know that you were going to be the 'Protector' if I did I would have went down there and smack him so because I can't… give him a whack for me when you go down there" Igneel told me as I smiled "and I have a gift for you" He handed me a glove "what is it?" I ask

he poke's it "It's my skills it will help you with Fire, I was going to give you a scarf but I know Natsu would ask where you got it so I give you this the Glove of Hell It can Help and protected you for fire as hot as from Hell" I smile as Hug him as I put it on "fire dragon's light" I say it's not really a spell but it's like you are holding a candle in your hand, the fire no longer took my magic "Wow" the color turned from a light red to a blue and back "Thank you igneel" he nodded and stepped back so Grandeeney could say something "I know that wendy didn't do anything as bad as other but she still did so if you could give her this I would greatly appreciate it" she handed me a small but light box with a what looked like a frown "yes anything you need" I say as I put the box in my bag "and I have something for you" she said as she handed me a box aswell, I open it up to see a nekless with a green emerald with a leaf in it "Oh my Mavis" I said as I put it on "It is called Vita sanator it will help you with healing and you can heal your self some what… I hope it will protect you everyday" She said to me (I do believe that 'Vita sanator' means Life healer) "Thank you Grandeeney I will save many lives with this" I say to her as i hold the necklace. Metalicana stepped forward "I can not heal you nor can I protect you from all… one day I wish one can do what I can not, I give you this, the ring of cor stell… it means steelheart I wish you will wear this until some other ring will replace it" he said "Thank you softy" I say as I hug as much of him as I can "HEY I am no softy" (Okay I know what you are thinking okay how does he know about how men propose right? they give her a ring but hey this is my fanfic and I do believe that they would know about what's going on in the human world) "Thank you so much" I say to them "little one I have a gift for you" I hear someone say I turn to see the Dragon queen standing there in her human form "I can not be with you all your life nor can I heal you or give you something to protect your heart but I can give you some thing that can" the queen said as I watched as she made a sm appear her hands "Is that a … an a execed?" I ask as I cover my mouth "why yes it is Lucy would you like to name it and take care of it?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm "YES! … I mean yes I would" I say as I run over to her "It's a he so please do be kind with the name" she said remembering some Other People who named their Execced something … different for a male Execced "Natsu and Gajeel" the queen said "what was that Queen?" I ask not hearing her "Nothing Lucy" I nod going back to looking at the Execced "mmmm… let's" I said to myself, He had had grayish silver looking fur with leaf green eyes looking at me "Oi Lady who are you" he said 'just like some I know' "That is no way to say Hello" he jumped out of my arms "Fine… yo" he said as he folded his arms "Okay better my name is Lucy do you want to be my friend?" I ask him as I watch as his eyes soften for one moment "sure why not I got no one else I mean I'm here to kill you but I don't think you could do anything to me so why not" he said as he walked over to me "okay now what should I call you?"

"I don't know I was just born" he said in-a-matter-of-fact tone "Hey I was just wondering" I said "why not something like scott or gray or maybe-" I cut Grandeeney off "No I just don't think those would work maybe something like well i don't know but something that means something … Oh what magic do you use?" I ask him "I know I can fly but besides that I don't know" he told me, I nod "Okay what do you like?" I ask he pauses for a moment "I like … the sky" he told me "Okay I can work with that… but what do you like the clouds the stars the sun?" I ask trying to think about a name "I really like it all because no matter where you go it looks that same so thats just tells us that even if I am a cat or small or if their a dragon or green or blue we are all the same on the inside" I looked at him as I watch as he looks at the sky "Oh Okay then your name is Sora hoshi sky star"

"sora hoshi… I like okay then my name is sora for now on… and you are?" He asked you dragons "My name is Igneel" Igneel told sora, "And mine is … well Dragon queen but you may call me Miss Katla" The dragon queen told sora, and it continued until every dragon said their name and told me the information I needed to know for the next few years.

Next day (sorry really lazy)

"what to do?" I ask Sora, today I am giving him some clothes to wear "I like this one" he told me. I look down to see him in a black sleeveless shirt with brown pants "Yeah me too" I told him, he walked over to me and sat in my lap "I wonder what your magic is… Thats it!" I shout, I pick him up "we are going to find out what your magic is" I told him "I thought we only have one magic" he said "No here you see Gajeel's Exceed an increase in size and wendy's exceed can see the future and I don't know about happy"

So we spent the Next few days trying to find out what sora's magic was.

we couldn't find out...

A few days later

"We have tried everything okay I can't do any magic" Sora said sadly

"... I Have it you haven't tried shape shifting yet" I told him, but the look in his eyes told me he didn't want to try "Okay hey we can try to later" I told him as I picked him up and we went inside.

Fairy tail Natsu's P.O.V

"What to do what to do" I said aloud "Maybe you should get off your sorry ass and help" I look over to 'Ice-prick' to see him packing up our tent "Fine fine don't lose your pants ice queen" I said as I jumped up and walked over to him "So how much longer until we get to see Luce again?" I ask Him "About two weeks" he said not looking up at me "oh" I said 'that long … I should start to think about what to say to her' I started to think of a apology to say until I was interoted by ice prick yelling at me for not doing it right "I'm sorry" I mumbled to myself "Lucy"...

Dragon realm Lucy's P.O.V

"Miss Lucy dinner" Hikari told me "I said it was okay to call me Lu0chan or LuLu or maybe Luc-" I stopped not wanted to think about natsu, to late he was in my head "what was that Lu-chan?" She asked me "Nothing, tell them I will be there" I said to her, I watched as she closed the door and left me, alone "you can come here Sora" I told the cat, he jumped out from the shadows "Hey it's not my fault they told me to watch you" he said, his smirk went away "what's wrong you have been out of it for days" He said, I continued to look at the ground, I watch as he changed to a house cat and sat on my lap. I looked at the new scar behind his ear "nothing" I said remembering what had happened

two weeks before

"you can do it just think of the thing you want to be and you will change to that person" I told Sora, I watched as he tried to change forms "I can't do it" He said giving up 'poor sora' I thought "well we have to go back to the forest okay" I said running into the forest, it's called 'locul decesului' it means place of death, a big war happened between all of the races and it happened here so that is why it's called locul decesului or thats what I heard from the dragons. I was running past trees and dead bushes "Somethin

g is off" I said to myself "Lucy come back it doesn't feel right here" I see sora running beside me "It's fin-". Thats when it happened we were attacked by the undead I was fighting off most but I still couldn't thats when I had a bear with white fur and no eyes it was at least fifteen feet tall I couldn't do anything when I hit me in the back from there it was a blur, all I know is that when it happened Sora transformed into a bear and fought it so from there he could transformed into animal's

Present

"well it's dinner time so come on" He told me changing back to an execced to eat with me "Okay I'm coming"


End file.
